The mask of my smile
by Decaf235
Summary: Set in the world of persona 3, a boy who was born at almost the exact time the release of thanatos occurred lives oblivious of midnight hour and its effects. On his first day at gekkoukan high he awakens to his power and meets a few mysterious people who will each reveal to him parts of his dark origin.


The last document written by Mcdougal

…

_**Born unto the midnight hour**_

_**The babe did awake**_

_**To be the prince of the tower**_

_**What path shall he take?**_

_**Born unto this bloody time**_

_**And given the curse of sight**_

_**In the terrible time of 1999**_

_**Will he be the hero or the blight?**_

_**Born unto a bed of love**_

_**Surrounded by coffins dark**_

_**Will the babe find the treasure trove?**_

_**How will the babe imprint its mark?**_

…

April 13, 1999

They'll think I'm crazy. Mcdougal thought they'll hide my note and that baby will never get to read it. He started pounding his head on his desk. No he must find it, he has to, and there is no alternative. I have seen the future, I have seen the tower fall, but I also saw it rise higher than before! He shouted. I have no choice he'll kill me if I don't hurry. He mumbled as he reached for the gun. He told the camera before pulling the trigger: N'oun doare I've finished my task! When this is all over… help that kid find me. Help-help him understand his choice. Choose kid, choose the bloodiest path and spare humanity this dark future for another few years. And one last thing you should know kid. N'oun doare is more than just a persona. He pulled the trigger-

April 10, 1999 tatsumi memorial hospital 11:55

One more big push! Shouted Dr. Mcdougal as he supported the child's head. Damn it this baby won't survive. The Doctor thought to himself. He watched the baby struggle to breath. with its weak heart barely able to pump blood through its own veins. But with each pump the baby's veins blackened as if the baby was filled with ink. Nurse! Pass me the syringe! He shouted. The nurse fully aware of the situation handed the syringe hastily. If we can't save it before midnight, this baby will die. The doctor shouted afraid that the baby's life was solely on his hands- literally. But their efforts a long beep sound was heard. No! Live damn it! The doctor futilely shot more adrenaline into the baby. Wondering how he could've failed so miserably, he who had saved a man from simultaneous tuberculosis and dengue, he who had found ways to calm down a murderous convict with a precise amount of drugs. He couldn't even save this one baby. He started crying profusely. Very unprofessional but this was his first death. Then suddenly all the lights went out and the beeping stopped. Huh? Nurse was there a brownout? He looked up. And where his nurses stood were coffins and despite the lights being out everything seemed to glow green as blood seemed to ooze from the walls. Then miraculously the baby started crying he looked at it in surprise. half of its foot still inside the mother or rather disappearing through the coffin. And even more astonishing was that before his eyes the baby was changing. Its hair grew on its head longer than a girl's and on top of the baby's skull two long horns protruded. He heard snapping noises as its limbs stretched and grew. its fingers and toes becoming crooked and growing long sharp claws but worst of all was its face. Its face stretched sideward and its chin grew pointed. At first the eyes seemed to be the only thing human about it but finally the baby's eyes glowed red and seemed to look right into his soul and showed him something he didn't want to see. That no human should see. He watched the union of erebus and nyx, and the death of humanity. People imploded in blood children cried tears of blood as they watched their parents implode. And even babies were not spared. Horrified he watched a tall tower crumble but eventually rise again killinv even more people. As he saw the monster he held in his hands the baby, with it fully transformed smiled at him with the whitest and sharpest teeth he could ever imagine. Its sking turned black and looked like exposed tendons. The baby screamed in pain but its face seemed frozen as the blood on the walls covered his face. Settling into its final form, a hanya mask that looked rather mechanical. For the entire hour all the poor doctor could was cry and scream in horror as he tried to make sense of his vision.


End file.
